usflexiconfandomcom-20200214-history
Kass Karabelas
This high-energy Security Officer of the USS Lexington had to deal with much in her past already. She is poised and ready to prover herself to her superiors once again as a dependable officer. Personal History Born on October 11, 2353, in the city of Sparta, Greece, Kassandra Athena Karabelas is the daughter of Ambassador Alexas Karabelas. With her mother traveling to worlds thru out the alpha quadrant for Federation business, Kassandra grew up with an early interest in travel. Despite the occassional treks away from Earth, the family kept it's home in Sparta, where Nikolaos Karabelas served as a Captain in the Greek Security Forces. Kassandra has one younger brother, Andreas. Kassandra and her brother grew up inseperable, going on 'adventures' around the ancient city and it's surrounding mountains. The two often pretended to be great Sparta Warriors, keeping others from taking their great lands and proving themselves to be the 'best' in the world. Their father instilled in them that ancient Sparta spirit. At a young age, both were trained in various forms of fighting and self defense. Nikolaos wanted to make sure his children could take care of themselves in any situation. The ever expanding universe had already proven it's self dangerous, as new threats appeared from time to time. Kassandra decided early in her life that she wanted to travel the galaxy like her mother. But, she felt that she lacked the diplomatic skills her mother seemed to so elegantly possess. So, she turned to the one thing that she knew. The one thing that had been instilled deep inside her, the Sparta Warrior spirit. Starfleet History Starfleet Academy Upon test for Starfleet Academy, Cadet Karabelas excelled in military combat fighting and hand to hand. Everything her father had taught her now finally paid off. She was accepted immediatly for Security training, graduating on May 26, 2375 with a degree. It was then, that she began her first tour of duty aboard the USS Prometheus NX-59650. USS Preometheus Service aboard the Prometheus went well. Ensign Karabelas proved herself again and again, worthy of her place in Starfleet. Promotions came slowly, but surely. USS Yeager In 2380, Lieutenant Karabelas was transferred to the USS Yeager NCC-61947 (Saber Class) as Assistant Chief Security Officer. The promotion made her proud. Her mother and father were especially proud, as Kassandra was the first Karabelas to serve in Starfleet. Her brother, Andrea, had just entered Starfleet Academy. The family name was proudly being recognized. But, in 2381, all that changed for the Lieutenant. Davora 1 became a test for the Spartan Warrior. Part of an away team on Davora 1, the team becomes stranded in the middle of a civil war on the planet, when their ship is sabotaged and disabled by one of the Davora sides. As head of the team, Kassandra had to make quick decisions to keep the team safe. Unable to contact the Yeager for months, the team soon had to learn to rely on one of the Davora sides to survive the harsh existance on the planet. During this time, the Red Moon Davora who had taken them in began their work on converting the Starfleet crew to their side. Their manipulative ways won over everyone, save Kassandra. Seen as a disbeliever for their side and ways, Kassandra soon found herself on the wrong end of their weapons. In a short battle, Kassandra was forced to kill 3 of her own crew. After the battle, she fled to the caves, hiding herself away. One week later, the Yeager was able to make contact with it's crew and brought them all back to safety. With three of the crew missing, the away team was questioned. Angered by what they felt was being deserted by their away team leader, they conspired their own story. And soon Lt. Karabelas found herself Court Martialed for killing the three crew members. Her story was deamed false, and that she was a danger to society and the Federation. Relieved of Duty Returned to Earth, and with the help of her parents, Kassandra was allowed a retrial. With an unpartial jury, Kassandra was found not guitly by way of the circumstances surrounding Davora 1. But, with the mark in her files, she would have to retrain for one year and undergo psychotherapy and observation. Additonal Information Kassandra is fluent in numerous Alien languages such as: Vulcan, Haakonian, Cardassian, Romulan, Shathes, and Denobulian. She is also fluent in numerous Terran Languages such as: Greek, Serbo-Croatian, French, Spanish, German, Russian, and Italian. Medical File It is fortunate that Karabelas spends much of her spare time in the gym. She is exceptionally fit, with a healthy diet of few exceptions. Body fat is at a minimum, and her cholesterol levels are healthy. I am only concerned, that Karabelas's excersize regime does not burn her out like a quick candle. Karabelas seems to run an almost nervous energy, and I have requested that she learn meditation or yoga. Because of Karabelas's extreme physical activity, she often burns out and seems to suffer from a light from of narcolepsy. It is a light case, and I do not believe it will hamper her abilities in the field. As of her last physical, Karabelas had a number of relatively minor battle scars, but has yet to suffer any debilitating injuries, and is at this time free of any serious medical afflictions, viral or bacterial. Her senses remain sharp, and her reflexes impressive. Overall, Karabelas is in perfect health for a human female of 30. ''-Karin Gajić, M.D.'' Psychological Evaluation Karabelas is highly emotionally charged. She is intelligent, as her test scores indicate, though at times her mind seems disorganized. She shows a high degree of dedication and responsibility. Relations and acquaintances have commented on her determination, honesty, and kindness, as well as her stubbornness and temperamental tendencies. Though she is emotional, even for a human, she has reasonable control over her emotional state in stressful circumstances, putting duty ahead of personal concerns. She is quick to invent creative solutions and see an issue from different sides. I have only met Karabelas after her recent demotion. She does seem to suffer from slight insecurities, which she tries to hide. I recommend continued counseling in hopes to work on these insecurities. ''- D'ran Beq, Phd'' See Also Karabelas Kass Karabelas Kass